Delirio
by Nathy-Marisson
Summary: Siempre que estaba en una situación donde se viera obligado a razonar aparecía una figura delante de él, recalcando aquellos momentos en que habría podido tomar la otra opción y así no estaría tan lejos de ella. [Spoilers de la pelicula]


Hace un día que termine de ver la segunda temporada de Psycho-Pass y la pelicula. Me arrepiento de no haberla visto en su tiempo, por que ahora que lo veo, entiendo de lo que me perdí, seguro su fandom está ya bastante muerto (? o sin gente activa y sabiendo esto, de todas formas escribí algo de este par, por que no me aguanté.

Espero les guste.

* * *

 _Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para escribir las fantasías que se me ocurren._

* * *

 **Delirio**

 _Kougami Shinya x Tsunemori Akane | Psycho-Pass_

Siempre que estaba en una situación donde se viera obligado a razonar aparecía una figura delante de él, susurrándole con sarcasmo sus errores y sacando a relucir sus miedos ante la situación, recalcando aquellos momentos en que habría podido tomar la otra opción y así no estaría tan lejos de ella.

Makishima Shogo, o más bien su fantasma, se paseaba por los pasillos de su mente riendo de como el rostro de su asesino se tensaba. Burlándose de sus lamentos y del pobre intento por mantener la calma y la seriedad ante las situaciones en las que se fue involucrando en su búsqueda de la paz para si mismo. Fue así desde que jaló el gatillo para que la bala atravesara la cabeza del asintomático sujeto que le había arrebatado más que su carrera como detective. Su sombra lo perseguía con esa mirada de superioridad y los 23 o menos de coeficiente criminal que le impidieron disparar el arma del Sistema Sibyl.

Así fue hasta la liberación de Shambala, hasta que volvió a ver a Akane Tsunemori después de varios años, ahora como una inspectora renombrada, seria y hermosa, más intuitiva como los detectives de la vieja escuela, astuta y calculadora, pero sin oscurecer o nublar su coeficiente de criminalidad, ni su dulce mirada que a ratos se transformaba en una más madura y analítica cuando la situación lo requería.

Fue poco lo que pudo compartir con ella, una charla y un par de copas de alcohol. La situación los volvió a alejar con una promesa de que ella lo volviese a cazar.

Por qué un sabueso sin dueño se vuelve un lobo solitario en busca de una nueva presa.

Las circunstancias los juntaron por breves momentos, pero frente a un arma que pretendía asesinarlos juntos, ni lo más cercano a un reencuentro de viejos compañeros de trabajo, pero no fue el fin. Aunque tampoco fue una despedida digna de todo lo que anhelaban decirse.

La ultima vez que el fantasma de Makishima se apareció frente a él, le disparó repetidas veces y a gritos lo echó de su mente, sabía que era en vano, pero que incluso el rostro de ese maldito se apareciera para decirle que no fuese a matar a ese mercenario, pues sus manos ya estaban manchadas de sangre lo colapsó. Y desde entonces su fantasma no volvió a burlarse de él.

En cambio su mente y seguramente la culpa de no haber hecho lo correcto hace ya varios años, cuando tuvo la opción de quedarse en japón con sus camaradas, le jugó una de las peores bromas.

O tal vez esto era solo un recordatorio de lo único que lo anclaba a tratar de seguir siendo un detective.

Aquella vez cuando se puso a ver las opciones de dejar su escondite en las selvas de Shambala e ir a algún otro continente a buscar _algo,_ apareció frente a él, debatiendo sus razonamientos, las opciones, los pro y contras de los caminos a elegir, Tsunemori Akane.

Casi puso sentir que estaba detrás de él en carne y hueso, pero su cabeza le hizo deducir de inmediato que no era real, que esta era la nueva forma en que su mente le hacía entrar en razón frente a sus actos, de que se tomara un momento para pensar, para dejar de ser tan imprudente.

– Me parece que lo que estas haciendo es huir, Kougami-san.

– Un poco de paz, ¿es mucho pedir Inspector?

Escuchó el suspiro de ella detrás de su oreja y se obligo a no voltear, miró hacia un lado y cerca de él un florero desgastado con algunas pequeñas flores de colores se marchitaban dentro de él.

¿Ese era el olor de Tsunemori Akane?

– Debes pensar mejor tus opciones, es muy precipitado, además…

– Además, ese país está devastado por la guerra y no falta mucho para que pidan auxilio al Sistema Sibyl.

– Imprudente, no sólo vas a ir tú, en ese barco también abordarán familias.

Menos mal que ella era ahora el fantasma de su mente. En verdad agradecía ese detalle de parte sus delirios.

– Piensa más como un detective, Kougami-san.

– Si Akane.

La presencia de la joven se alejó de él una vez la decisión fue tomada, y las pequeñas flores del florero en la mesa cayeron por la falta de agua. Fue entonces que Kougami lo comprendió.

* * *

La idea vino a mi cuando me puse a re-pensar la escena donde Kougami le dispara a la ilusión de Makoshima gritándole que los muertos no deben hablar, me pareció un paralelismo curioso frente a que Akane cuando quiere razonar enciende un cigarro y "habla" con Kougami. Pues basado en eso, quiero imaginar que después de este encuentro en Shimbala Kougami notó todo lo que había madurado Akane como detective y pues creo que es lindo que él ahora hable con Akane sobre estas cosas siendo ella la representación de sus delirios y su ancla para no ceder ante ellos.

SI, ME HACE MAL SHIPPEAR A PERSONAJES ASÍ /3

si hay alguien vivo en este fandom por favor venga conmigo, necesito desahogarme por todo lo que tuve que pasar sola (?)

Nos leemos en otro lado!


End file.
